Virtus: The Story of Yuffie (For Yadda Wadda BaddaBoom)
by SAga4000
Summary: This is a one-shot that will tie in with Virtus. Beware of spoilers, turn away now if you don't want to be spoiled!


**Virtus: The Story of Yuffie**

* * *

More than twenty years had passed since Shin-Ra had conquered her homeland Wutai, and it had been at least another year since Shin-Ra yet again claimed victory over her country and its people; and she couldn't stand it.

Anyone would have thought that at the age of thirty-seven, Yuffie would have at least outgrew her energetic nature and defiance to her father's conventional beliefs; but since the birth of her own children only made her personality grow, not out of rebellion but maternal instinct to give her children the Wutai that she had been told stories of, back when her nation was at its peak before it was reduced to nothing more than a tourist attraction, and now becoming one of Shin-Ra's private residence.

Now there wasn't anything that she could alone, and it was all thanks to _that girl_.

Shin-Ra's granddaughter who was every bit as evil on the inside and out; she had wanted a land of her own, but was too impatient to build one herself and demanded Wutai as a _gift_ for her thirteenth birthday; and of course whatever wish the girl wanted had to be granted.

It was then that her father knew it was time to act, but none of their men was enough to stop the Shin-Ra army and the palace, Pagoda and all the monuments that once belonged to the royal family was stolen by Shin-Ra, and they were forced to flee into the forests and hide; but they were still being hunted down and one by one more and more of those loyal to her family were captured and forced to bow to Shin-Ra's granddaughter or be dealt a traitor's punishment.

Many of their former loyalists joined her side in fear of their own morality, only a few only served out their loyalty to the very end.

Yuffie's fist clenched as she stood by watching through the opened window of the small abandoned hut she and her family occupied. The memories angered her once again, here she was; The Great Ninja Yuffie, forced to live in one of the many houses within the old forgotten abandoned ancient villages that her fellow escapees had managed to find.

"Yuffie." Her father called as he sat down with his knees on top of cushion that laid in the corner of the room.

"Whatever anger you have, release it now there's nothing that we can do—"

"There has to be! We can't just give up!"

"Yuffie there comes a time when even the greatest—"

"We are still the greatest and we're gonna win this—"

A few seconds later another voice spoke and young man stepped inside before he gazed up at Yuffie with gray eyes just like her own. This nineteen-year-old young man was her eldest child from her first serious relationship; but they drifted apart after due to different goals in life. He wanted to start a family and she wanted to restore her homeland, they ended it after a year without even realizing that the new life they had made.

She didn't regret it, although she could never picture herself as mother, Yuffie wouldn't trade her son for _most_ of the materia in the world. Yuffie immediately walked over toward her eldest son and put her hands on her hips,

"What's up kiddo?" She asked as she leaned forward. Her son turned for a moment, his dark eyebrows narrowed together as he closed the door to the hut and said,

"There's been talk of rebellion around here—"

"Alright! It's time for action—"

"I'll put a stop to it." Godo stated as he stood. Yuffie and her son immediately turned toward him; both of them bearing different expressions on their faces. Yuffie's son appeared somewhat passive about his grandfather's decision, his mother was clearly very objective and she declared,

"Don't you see dad, this is exactly what we need! If we show them our strength—"

"We tried that method and look where we are now, there's no point adding more into this endless bloodshed."

"But—" Yuffie tried to speak out when her son interrupted,

"He's right mother the last thing we need Shin-Ra to find out where we are." Yuffie looked up at her eldest son in disbelief and then exclaimed,

"Where's your pride?! Your battlefront? You're the son of The Great Ninja Yuffie—"

" _Enough mother._ " He told her, "Grandfather is right, the last thing that we need as them to find them. Letting this rebellion go on will only lead them to us."

"Katsuo…" Her eldest son turned away from his mother and lowered his head slightly to hide his eyes behind his dark bangs. Yuffie then turned away from her father and son, she didn't want to admit that thought struck a cautionary pang in her heart, but they were right. They were barely surviving as it is, not to mention she had her two daughters to think about.

Her first daughter, born after a short term relationship; was named after her late mother Kasumi, was young seventeen-year-old beauty with long straight black hair, reaching nearly all the way down her back, and was deeply in touch with her feminine side. Kasumi was kind, polite, quiet and graceful. Everything that Yuffie was not.

Her second daughter, Kazue, looked very different from her older two siblings, in fact she looked very different to those all around her. Born with white hair and pale skin, she was outcast—or deemed demon because her irises lacked any natural pigmentation, making the blood in her irises visible and her eyes blood red in color. Despite her obvious physical appearance, Kazue never let it get to her. She embraced her difference and turned to an armor of confidence she wore around her shoulders. In fact she was so confident that used to fight on her aggressors––a fact that Yuffie was proud off––she never let those who wanted to bring her down succeed.

 _"I'm a daughter to the heir to the throne and the greatest ninja this country has ever known, the Single White Rose of Wutai! Yuffie Kisaragi! And nothing you can say will bring me down!"_ Her youngest daughter would declare.

* * *

A few seconds later Kasumi entered the room with a basket of herbs and flowers,

"Mother we're back!" Yuffie turned just as her daughter made that announcement and smiled to see her eldest daughter's return, followed by her youngest daughter holding up her latest kill with bow and arrow set slung firmly on her back.

"It's dinner time!"

Yuffie smiled as she looked over at her three adolescent children and shouted,

"Hugging time!" Without any warning Yuffie immediately initiated the hug by putting her arm over her unsuspecting son's shoulder and nearly made him fall. Kasumi covered her mouth with hand while Kazue slapped herself before shaking her head in disbelief. Kasumi then joined in the hug, Yuffie immediately put her right arm around her daughter's shoulder and pulled her in closer.

Kazue stood awkwardly across them. Katsuo looked up at his youngest sister and stretched out his hand. She blinked twice in uncertainty before she looked up at her older brother. He smiled at her and nodded encouragingly to silently remind her that she was and always will be apart of the family.

Kazue ran to her family and was overjoyed when her brother put his welcoming arm over her shoulder.

Yuffie glanced at all of her children; the warmth and love that surrounded her made her forget about their situation for the time being, but she wasn't going to tell them of her plans for tonight. She knew that her father and eldest son was going to stop the upcoming rebellion from their camp; and she needed to warn them before it was too late.

 _'This fight will be all for you kids.'_ She vowed silently in her head as she turned and looked up at the ceiling, where she could just picture the bright white moonlight dazzling the starry night sky.

* * *

 **This is my very first one-shot peeps! And there will be more of these coming written about the characters of your choice, all you have to do is go to Chapter XVIII of Virtus and either leave me a PM or a review to the trivia at the chapter's end note! (If you guys don't get it right the first time, then it's alright! You won't get the virtual cookies but you'll still get the one-shot character of your choice for participating!)**

 **That's all for now. Once again this one is dedicated to this week's participant, Yadda Wadda BaddaBoom!**

* * *

 **~SAga4000**


End file.
